


Not All Demons Wear Horns

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternative Universe No War, Demons, Guardian Angels, Guardians AU, M/M, Some other friends - Freeform, alternative universe, some explicit content later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Every human gets a Guardian Angel and a Beneficiary Demon. Before introducing one of the two to the human, the angel and demon must battle out who will be dominant in the human's life.Sirius Black never asks if Remus Lupin was the angel or the demon - convinced he was the angel."Not all demons wear horns, Sirius."





	1. Chapter 1

The falling sun brings the darkness close and the comfort that nothing is comforting anymore. 

Hell sent, Remus Lupin materialisizes crouched on the ground, by the curb of the street. He opens his eyes and his irises flash from red to orange to purple to green. 

The demon stretches his body, his old human body that once lived but is now a host to something stronger and more dangerous than any human. He doesn't remember skin being this restricting. 

 He stands, tall at six foot four. He feels like he towers over his realm, and with his aura, strength and power, he technically does. 

Remus looks around and purrs as the sun lets out and shadows consume his figure. He stretches all his limbs like a cat and watches as his leather clothes - pants, shirt, jacket -shines and winks at him. 

As if on cue, a cry sounds from the house in front of Remus. 

He looks up slowly, determination flashing through his eyes. His eye lashes paint the house up and he finds the window with the light on, with the mother getting annoyed with the unaware baby. 

 "Lupin." 

 Materialized behind him, Remus knows the smell of - "Angel." 

"Pettigrew." Corrects the angel. "I know you don't care for first names so, I won't bother." 

"K, peter." 

 Afrer a moment, still listening to the baby crying, Peter speaks, "So, how is this going to work?"

 "I'm going to kill you, you go to Hell where you rightfully belong and I watch over this little bundle of joy." 

"What if I - "

Remus spins and head butts Peter. 

"You won't." 

 Peter falls to the ground and leans back up on his elbows. "Maybe I won't. But maybe I won't go to Hell." 

"But you will, little one." 

"You're only older by 60 years or so..." Peter mumbles. 

 "Done ya research, hey?" Remus remarks, looking back at the house. "Well, nonetheless, I'm smarter and more experienced. I _know_ who you are Pettigrew. I know how you cheated you way into Heaven. You deserve to be in Hell."

Peter looks down. He feels bad for that baby still crying. 

 "No more dumb questions?" Remus asks, turning to him. 

"No, no more." 

"Ready?" 

"Make it quick?" 

"Whatever." Remus crouches down again and places both hands on either side of Peter's head.

 Pettigrew has no parting words for this beast, no plead or advice or good luck - he closes his eyes. 

 Remus swiftly brings his hands up with the head on his hands. He drops the head as the body dematerializes. 

 "I love the death of an angel." 

 Remus finds a stray white wing feather and picks it up. He brings it close and eats it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Works

_Guardian Angel vs. Beneficiary Demon_

 

_Every new born human gets a Guardian Angel and a Beneficiary Demon._

_God only hopes the child gets a Guardian Angel. But this decision is not up to him._

_Before the two beings appear, the child's life is already written in the sky. It is already determined whether or not the child is negative-based or positive-based. This is known by how the child is raised._

_If the child is raised in a warm, democratic, loving home style - they will be positive-based._

_If the child is raised in an evil, gloomy, loveless, punishing home - they will be negative-based._

_Being positve-based or negative-based determines if the child will have a Guardian Angel (postive-based) or a Beneficiary Demon (negative-based)._

_This is because their postive/negative factors are manifested into any demon or angel and if their postive factors are stronger or their negative factors are stronger, the stronger factor will be the stronger being._

_The stronger being will have a better chance at killing the other being._

_Because before revealing themselves to their human, the angel or demon has to kill the other to decide who will be the dominant controller of child's life._

  _The killed will return to Heaven or Hell. Their essence going back into the system of manifested human goodness and baddness._

_Demons will return to Hell. Angels can be sent to Heaven or Hell. Because bad will always be bad, but good can be persuaded._

_The champion being can choose at any given time to reveal themselves. Once they reveal themselves, they will be given powers of invisibility, telekinesis, unlimited emotion, unlimited weapons._

  _Angels and Demon are allowed to fall in love with their humans._

_Angels and Demons are also allowed to resign whenever they feel necessary._


	3. Chapter 3

1 years old: Sirius Orion Black's crying keeps Remus Lupin awake more than it keeps Walburga awake. 

 2 years old: Sirius Orion Black is kept in his crib alot, wailing mostly. Hungry sometimes. Lonely when his servants leave. Lupin is tempted to reveal himself right now, however he knew that the Black's would not appreciate his presence. The Noble Black's are famous in Hell for having the most resigned Angels or the most amount of Demons in a family. Regulus Arcturus Black is born too. 

 3 years old: Running, talking, laughing and learning. Lupin considers revealing himself here too. Sirius is often scolded and punished for his innocent, childish, playful actions. Sirius tries his hardest to take care of his brother. 

4 years old: Lupin reveals himself, "Fuck it". Sirius is cautious but still has a beautiful curiosity in his eyes. Walburga has begun punishment in forms of spanking, slapping, pinching, shoving, and isolation in dark rooms. Remus remains invisible most days, often retreiving Sirius items he needs, a flash light, food, water, a Regulus who misses his brother's hugs. 

 5 years old: Sirius is sassy. Remus tells Sirius to promise not to reveal that he has a guardian being. Sirius is also learning bad words and terms his parents use. Remus scolds him only for that. "How fucking bloody rude that they would say shit like that in front of you - I mean like fucking really - " "Remus...." 

6 years old: Remus decides to disappear for a bit. Sirius is being educated at home and taught manners and morals and logic. Regulus is a bit rebellious so while Remus decided to stay invisible, he may have guided Regulus a little bit too. (A revealed angel or demon can only see other revealed angels and demons, a revealed demon cannot see a unrevealed angel or demon - So Lupin couldn't see Regulus's) 

 7 years old: Walburga and Orion are tired with the expenses for home schooling and annoyed of Sirius, so they sent him to Hogwarts Private school. Remus thinks it is so crowded. Sirius is fascinated that he could see almost everyones Angel/Demon. Remus makes himself visible to Sirius to tell him that if he needed him, pat his right shoe/foot, because Remus knew school would be an overwhleming experience. Unfortunetely, Remus underestimates Sirius's ability to be needy for attention and the comfort of his other realmly companion. 

 8 years old: Sirius makes good friends. James Potter, Mary MacDonald, Dorcas Meadowes, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Hestia Jones. Remus ignores the foot patting sometimes and is comforted by Sirius's heavy sigh when he didn't show up - as a sign he was okay. 

 9 years old: Regulus goes to school too and Sirius is heisitant with his brother. Remus steals Sirius a braided fabic bracelet with a jewel in the shape of a cresent moon in the middle to comfort him. 

 10 years old: Sirius often sneaks off to James's house for lunch sometimes. Effy asks Sirius if his parents know he's staying for lunch, to which he answers - with an eager smile and excited eyes - by patting his right foot. Remus would roll his eyes as he makes himself present. Monty greets Remus properly every time and praises Sirius excessively for his ability to call to Remis even though it's such a small task. This made Remus like the Potters more and more. 

 11 years old: Sirius gets in a fight with another kid that he knows only from fancy family dinners. The boy was making fun of Mary and then made a comment about James - Invisible, Remus immediately cringed because  _James_...of all people. After the school calls Sirius's parents, Sirius isn't seen at school for a week, being punished. Remus just about burned the house down everytime Walburga or Orion decided to lay a hand on Sirius. It was exhaustingly alot.

 12 years old: Sirius runs away during lunch. Remus obviously got him back to school before home or school realized. Sirius walks in, chin up, proud, with red puffy eyes to class after a good cry with Remus. James pats his right shoe in class, before walking out to use the washroom. Remus follows curiously. When Remus appears, James engulfs him in a hug. 

13 years old: Remus's gasp interrupts Sirius's first kiss. Sirius kisses this transfer student who had been at the school a month. The two boys were under the bleachers and Sirius asks kindly, "Rem...if you would..." And Remus did, he turns invisible and gasps there too. 

14 years old: Sirius has had  a few girlfriends and boyfriends. James has too. Mary would teasingly flirt with Dorcas - Sirius told him, but to be honest, Mary was head over heels for the other girl, apparently. Sirius kissed Gideon but both confessed it was like kissing a brother. Sirius met Marlene McKinnon too this year. Sirius tried his best to stay out of his parent's way and ignore them too. 

 15 years old: Sirius and James have come up with a funny, long, best friends handshake. Surprisingly, Sirius gets permission from his parents to sleepover at the Potters and the boys have a grand night. This night, Remus meets Lily for the first time. She's a fiery red headed girl who wears a light orange wool sweater and gray sweatpants around James, her hair in a messy bun. Remus has heard of her, she's a hoot in hell. When the boys fall asleep, Remus leans against James's writing desk, the desk only reaching mid-thigh. Lily appears beside him, her attire changed into a black leather jacket and ripped black skinny jeans. "He's good." Lily mumbles, picking at her nails. "They both are." 

 16 years old: Sirius is becoming, beautiful. James reminds him everyday. But honestly, all that Black intangible inheritance is there. Sirius brushes it off. Next year he'll be all over his godly features, but now he just sits back and blushes at compliments. Marlene says Sirius should be careful, beauty _is_ pain. And it is. Orion doesn't notice Sirius's beauty because he's been forced for years to admire his countless female family members - he may as well be beauty blind. Walburga does though. And Sirius isn't sure if she's angry _because_ he's beautiful or angry because he wasn't a _girl_ or angry because he's an annoying little shit, or all three. Mother and son fight everyday. Regulus tries not to get in between them but Sirius finds a bundle of food on his dresser whenever Walburga decides to starve him. Soon, a few months before his birthday, both Sirius and Walburga are absolutely to the limit. Sirius also hating how they think so much alike. They fight a huge fight that leaves the curtains ripped from their place at the window, the dining room table covered in dinner that wasn't eaten but thrown and shards of plate pieces are everywhere. Many chairs are over turned. Many protraits punched or thrown to the floor. Articles of Sirius's things are left sad on the floor and on the staircase as they were left behind in a hurry to try and leave. The front door is thrown open and the wind keeps coming in. Regulus is the one to close the door. Orion doesn't care. Walburga doesn't care. Regulus fixes the house with some servants and personally picks up the left behind t shirt that smells like fun and comfort, the boxer briefs that look like they were never warn - with BLACK printed on the waist band - if that tells any story as to why they may have never been worn. Regulus picks up crumbles of paper, he picks up a pen, he picks up a polaroid of a young toddler Regulus and a young Sirius, they are standing together, Sirius's arm around the younger's shoulders, both showing toothy smiles. The photographer obviously Remus Lupin. Regulus cries hard while hugging all these loose-end item, as if his tears could mend them together to give him another Sirius. 

 17 years old: Settled nicely at the Potter residence, Sirius and James became the brother's they were meant to be. And Sirius, as stated, is now flaunting himself and given himself a god complex. And, to be honest, no one can really deny him that, because he's goregous and talented. Sirius has also...taken a liking to Remus. Remus just blushes and rolls his eyes because this human is _tiny_ and seventeen years old and was practically baby a years ago and Remus is a great awesome demon yknow - But he can't help when he forgets to breathe when Sirius smiles at him. 

18 years old: Sirius is let out of school for the day and walks out the doors with his friends at his side. They're all laughing and cherishing themselves, when Mary jad to take her arm off from around Dorcas to point out, "Where'd your librarian get a motorbike?" Siris looks and at the street is Remus waiting, leaning against the bike, looking _bad ass_. Remus, usually quiet, endless supply of wool and knitted sweaters, patches on the knees of his trousers, book-loving _Remus_ , is wearing a leather jacket. Sirius walks to him, after James scruffing his hair and pinching him teasingly, Marlene cheering for him, Mary and Dorcas giggling, Fabian and Gideon teasing, "Rem?" Remus takes off the cool sun glasses he was wearing and folds them on his shirt collar, "You said you found this sort romantic yeah?" Sirius blushes. He had told him that last week, Remus sitting against the headboard with Sirius laying on the bed next to him, sideways, with his head in his lap and his hair getting played with. They had just agreed to start dating. "Yes." Remus pulls his helmet on and hands one to Sirius. "Then hop on babe." Sirius blushes as he puts the helmet on. "You...like the babe thing right?" 

"Yes. Very much." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explicit content

"You tosser!" Sirius Black exclaims, a laugh follows through his throat. 

Remus just raises an eyebrow. 

Remus is leaning against a tree waiting for him today. Ever since that motorbike day, Remus has been leaving Sirius's side right before the bell and goes to go wait outside of school to look cool for his boyfriend. Sirius secretly loves it. 

Today, Remus is wearing ripped black _skinny jeans_. 

"You're driving me mad, you know?" Sirius says, his friends still behind him as he approaches the mostly inhuman being. 

"How was your day?" Remus asks, as if he wasn't there the whole time. 

"Great." Sirius holds back a laugh. He notices girls pass by and giggle at tbe sight of Remus, "say, how old are you again? I feel like I have some fucking, college prep boyfriend." 

"Nineteen." Remus answers. Lily appears beside James and James smiles appreciatingly, throwing an arm over her shoulders. 

"What's your other world age?" giggles Emmaline, Hestia's angel. 

"Tsk," Remus rolls his eyes, "You never ask for the _real_ age." 

They all laugh. 

 "Are we going out today?" Mary asks, "it's friday!" 

 Alice laughs beside her, she's her angel. Frank is naturally always beside _her_ , Dorcas' angel. 

"Eh, family dinner's-" Fabian starts. 

"-Important at home." Gideon finishes. 

"We'll catch ya next week!" the two say at the same time. 

Remus doesn't see them, but he's met the brothers's angels - Edgar and Amelia, brother and sister too. 

 The two leave and Marlene looks a little out of place. She doesn't have a guardian being. Her angel resigned when she was young. 

 Remus decides to disappear for her sake. 

 "Let's go out to eat and ask my parents if we can have a sleepover." James says. 

"My parents you mean." Sirius says with a smirk as James rolls his eyes. 

"Both our-" 

"You're adopted, James." 

"Help me lord." 

 

Sirius lays on the floor with the others, Remus holding him gently. 

"You won't leave me right?" 

"No." Remus promises. 

"Are we going to get married? Does that happe-" 

"No." Marrying an angel or demon isn't really a thing since they aren't really alive, or rather, because they're so closely connected to the spirit world, it just doesn't happen. 

"I love you, though." 

"Of course. I love you too." Remus means it. 

Remus can hear Sirius's heart beat pattern slow down, reminds him of a time he killed an angel by ripping their heart out, it stopped beating in his hand and he crushed it after. 

"You're so weird sometimes." Sirius mumbles, almost asleep. 

"Yeah." 

"Weird angel." 

"Noo..." Remus massages Sirius's scalp a little, "I'm a beneficiary demon, silly."

 

 

 After graduation, Mary, Dorcas, Marlene and Hestia find a flat together. Fabian and Gideon they hear have begun travelling. James and Sirius move to a flat and Effy Potter reminds her boys to call, pinching a ear on them both. 

"We, did, it!" The boys say tiredly, coming together to high five. 

"Impressed." Remus snickers. 

Lily sits on the couch and looks around her, "yeah, yeah, still some work to do though." 

James nods and Remus smirks, beneficiary demons always want more. 

"Remus come snog me in the kitchen, yeah?" Sirius calls nonchalant. 

Remus smiles and walks over. 

 Sirius is on the counter, and Remus slides smoothly in between his slightly swinging legs. Sirius always lets Remus initiate as if he's afraid to hurt poor delicate Remus. 

It's at this age, Remus finds himself more and more wanting to show everyone how devilish he is. Because yes, he'll admit, he has been keeping his identity from Conscious-Sirius. But so does every demon, really. They like to hide their identity hidden for as long as possible, because no one likes finding out they have a beneficiary demon - it practically tells them their fate and mostly just freaks them out - being this close to hell.

Demons are about 70% more likely to be wearing librarian clothes and cardigans and sweats and bagging, welcoming looking clothes than angels - to make their appearance more friendly. 

"Ah!" Remus snaps back and he's made Sirius's lip draw blood. Sirius just laughs. 

"Sorry, babe.."

"S'nuthin." Sirius pecks Remus's lips, placing some blood on his lips, before turning to the sinks to wash the blood out. Remus licks the blood hungrily. 

 

 During the nights, many things howled - wolves, owls, cars, motorbikes, the wind. Tonight, ever so romantically was the build up and ever so loud he was, Sirius's moans joined the many things that howled in the night. 

 James and Lily hadn't had sex yet. They were still waiting. They only started dating a shortly after the other two boys. 

 Tonight, however, Sirius and Remus agreed themselves had been through enough waiting, Remus was excited and so ready, Sirius being less experienced was a bit nervous but very ready too. 

Remus loved all of Sirius's skin. All the scars and the dots and the hair. Sirius's found Remus's back and felt two long, rigid, rough scars on his back, where his wings would be. Sirius hadn't recalled angels having those, but maybe Remus was different or his wings were tucked away and hadn't been called upon in so long. Sirius too, loved all of Remus. 

"Sir-us," Remus groans shaking, he cups Sirius's face and kisses him and Sirius howls again. 

 

 It's only been a couple years since their school days that Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily find themselves invited to Mary MacDonald and Dorcas Meadowes wedding. 

"So glad to see you guys! We need to hang out after -" Dorcas is interrupted by her wife saying, "Honeymoon after this, lovey, and nothing else should be worrying your precious little head." 

 The two women are absolutely stunning in their elegant white dresses. The wedding was smooth and at the reception the two human boys were reuinited with their old school friends and others. 

 "This is so sweet." Lily says pleasantly. 

"Too sweet." Remus says wistfully. 

"Too, fucking, sweet." Lily, the little shit she is, even giggles in mockery on the wedding. 

Remus had to cover his mouth to hide his laughing. "Hold on sister, we're almost there." 

 

  _There_ as in, the day they reveal they're demons. Demons often find it easier telling their humans that they are demons after they've coaxed the human to do something bad. 

 But it might be believed that James Fleamont Potter doesn't have a _bad_ bone in his body. Plenty and plenty of pranking bones, trickster bones, mischievous bones, _playful_ bones - but not one bad one. 

 So, about six months after the girls's wedding, Lily finally tells him. 

 "Wow." Is all Sirius can say. He stares at the couch, where James had been sitting pre-Lily-news, then post-Lily-news he jumped up and left the flat mumbling about bagels. 

 Lily of course had to go with him but stayed invisible for his sake. 

"Yeah." Is all Remus can say.

 

 

 After Sirius and James get jobs, Remus finds this makes Sirius a little curious about the afterlife world. 

 "Do you know when I'll die?" 

"No." 

"What are you gunna say when I die, Rem?" 

" _Gosh, that was a good run_." 

"Remus." 

" _Oh, my heart aches for my one tru- Aaahhhhhhhh._ That last part was me getting sucked back into the afterlife." 

"Reemuus!" 

 

"Can Lily and James have a baby?" 

"Nope."

"Why not?" 

"S'jus not a thing." 

"I've heard of cambion before, though." 

"Ugh...yeah." 

"Sooo? Explain." 

"Because those guys were kinda scary, the _bigs_ guys kinda turned off all our reproductive stuff." 

"Aw." 

 

"Will I see you in the afterlife?" 

"Yes, you will." 

 

 

 Along the years, Regulus Black dies. He dies and the four arrange the funeral and are the only ones to attend. Sirius, despite himself, cries rivers. Their mother didn't organize the funeral because she busy with hed husband divorsing her. Unfortunetly, too tired to wait for Walburga to sign the divorse papers, he took his own life. 

 Dorcas and Mary adopt a baby girl. They have a nice beautiful house and rage feminism whenever they can. 

 Gideon got married and Fabian got about five dogs. 

Marlene is wealthy and works a nice job and travels to beautiful places. She has a boyfriend who is also asexual. Marlene sends the best gifts. 

Hestia is a single mother of twins, who works in far countries like Africa and Australia and the Arctic. (Hestia definietly isn't running away from a crazy ex and living off her best friend's money.)

 Euphemia and Fleamont become hospitalized, James and Sirius visit as often as they can. Before their deaths, they tell as many stories about their lives as they can. Remus is actually impressed. 

Apparently, they met right after high school, both had their angels resigned during their teen years, and Effy owned 3 motorbikes before marrying the love of her life Monty. 

Monty has a few hidden tattoos. Effy's donated a kidney. Monty worked as a kindergarten teacher for a while. Effy once knitted six warm sweaters in two days one winter when Monty's poor siblings were suddenly homeless after a house fire. Once, the two came across a 73 year old cambion man and helped him escape the country. 

By Lucifer, it was truly depressing to see them pass. 

 

 Sirius gets into fights at bars sometimes, not that Remus minds, but sometimes he gets these strange urges to stop him, tell him to stop, you're gunna hurt yourself.

Sirius gets two dogs and Lily complains about the mess, the hair and the _"aCHOO"_ s.

 James loves them too though. 

 It comes to their attention that maybe they should live seperately. So James and Lily move next door of their old apartment. 

The dogs, Padme and Godiva, like walking around the halls and going back and forth from James's apartment and Sirius's. Although, the four are usually in the same apartment anyway. 

It was about a year of having the girls that an attendant of the building asked if they had pets. They denied. The attendant left suspiciously, looking at a silver bowl on the floor. 

 "You didn't ask permission?" James asks, a bit panicked, after the attendant leaves. 

 "Me? Asking for- Ha! The only time I ask permission is toward Remus! You're the responsible one!" Sirius fires back. 

Remus snickers in the back. 

"Did you know we couldn't have pets?" Lily asks him. 

 "Yeah. I figured this was just a rebellious, prank sort of sitch." Sirius rolls his eyes because yeah, the Potter boys are pranksters, it's typical. Remus tries to hide his smirk. 

 

 "You're soooooft." Lily says one night. The two demons sit in Sirius's apartment kitchen, Lily petting Godiva. 

"Yeah yeah, shut the fuck up." Remus replies

 Sirius is a heavier sleeper than James. 

 "Time is so different in hell. You spend 15 million Hell years down there - you're a worshipped asshole. But 20, 30, years on earth could turn you domestic..." 

"Lilith." 

"Sorry, sorry." she said not sounding particularily sorry. "I know you're the master of intricate plan and quite literally dubbed, Prince of Domingo En Fuego...But you gotta admit, you are soft. For him." 

Remus hums, he remembers when he first met Sirius's friend's angels. They were shocked to see him, he could practically taste their fear. Alice, Frank, Emelia, Edgar, Emmaline. But they soon became comfortable around him, because he let them, because he made them, ~~because Sirius likes them~~.

 "Maybe." 

"You'd better touch up, big brother." Lily stands. "You still look 16." 

" _19_."

"I look 27 don't I?" She smiles and twirls. Her pride glowing.

"Yes." 

In the morning, Sirius wakes up to a 30 year old Remus. This Remus is, quite handsome. Remus is rewarded nicely for this. 

 

A few years later, Sirius and James are living in houses of their own, side by side. They have four dogs (Padme, Godiva, Dory, and Beckendorn) and James adopts a 10 year old boy with messy hair like his. 

 It's a nice neighbourhood and James, his son, and Sirius make good friends there. 

Harry Potter runs around Sirius's back yard, holding three dogs toys calling, "Pads! Pads! Over here! Dory!" 

Leaning against the fense is a young demon named Teddy. Remus swears he knows him. Different life maybe? 

Lily and James are doing laundry at the house.

Sirius is outside and sometimes running around inside. Remus is baking cookies inside. Harry has invited his best friends who live near by, Ron and Hermione, to come over. 

(Harry found out Ron is actually like his cousin when he finds out Ron's uncles are his Dad and Sirius's friends Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian.)

 Remus takes out about eight wine glasses (Sirius, James, Lily, himself, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mr and Mrs Granger) and a small dark waterbottle in case Teddy wants some too. 

He pours himself some white wine and sets a bottle of red wine on the counter. 

He turns his back to watch the oven. 

"There." Sirius sighs, "I think I baby proofed everything again." 

"Babies?" Remus questions without turning. 

"Oh yeah, Molly mentioned having a little girl. I want her boths to feel safe here, aye?" 

"Aye." Although if Remus can recall correctly, little Ginny is only two or three years younger than Harry.

Sirius leans over and kisss Remus's cheek. He pours himself some red wine. 

 Remus turns to face the man he loves. It's almost disgusting how much he loves this human. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Sirius smiles. Sirius looks down at his wine before remembering something. Something that seemed locked away in his memory. 

 Remus looks up at Sirius, practically hearing the gears grinding. 

 "Siri?" 

He remembers the sleepover he had with his friends one weekend. 

He remembers Remus's arms around him, his fingers against his scalp. 

 One of the first times they said they loved eachother. 

And then...

Sirius looks up at Remus. The sound of Harry getting tackled by all four dogs doesn't even process through Sirius's brain. 

Remus waits patiently, he thinks he knows what's going on. 

 "Rem, are you not an angel?" 

Remus stares with gentle, patient eyes. Eyes that have seen Sirius cry and bleed and laugh and love and live. Eyes that turn red. He smiles.

"Not all demons wear horns, Sirius." Remus sips his wine. "Love."    


End file.
